


Mine

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nicknames, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this sentence prompt: “I hope you know that my name is actually ________.” Smutty and fluffy? Yeah…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

 

“Hey Princess,” the smooth yet raspy tone made an all too pleasant shiver course down Kurt’s spine as Noah Puckerman sidled up beside him on the bench at the sideline of the football field. “Nervous?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, even as his stomach flopped for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. He was terrified, but he wasn’t about to let Puck know that. “Not at all, Noah. I’m too skilled for nerves. Also, I told you not to call me that.”

“Whatever you say, Princess,” Puck replied, getting up and sprinting out onto the field, shoving his helmet over that ridiculous (sexy) mohawk as he went and leaving Kurt glaring (drooling) at the sideline.

* * *

 

“Guess you weren’t kidding when you said you had skills,” Puck murmured as he tried to pretend not to laugh at Finn’s grimacing form rolling on the Hummel-Hudson living room floor. Kurt had the opportunity to quit the team back when he’d first joined, but he actually rather liked it, and since Puck, Finn, and Mike all made sure the other guys didn’t give him hell for being in the locker room and such, he stayed put as star kicker. He really was a natural at it.

He rolled his eyes, as seemed to be the trend with Puck around, then tsked at his brother. “Oh get up already, Finn. I didn’t kick you that hard. Good lord, it isn’t like you even have balls anymore. Rachel and Quinn are still fighting valiantly over those misshapen ‘jewels’ if they can be called such.”

That time Puck did laugh out loud, while Finn whined and flipped both other boys off. Kurt simply grinned. “Oh, damn, Princess. That was good!”

Kurt shot a glare at the Jewish teen, crossing his arms and quirking a brow haughtily. “You wanna be next, Noah? Keep up the nickname. I told you a thousand times, cut out the  _Princess_  crap!” Then the countertenor turned on his heel and headed for his room, leaving Puck to deal with the bruised balls and destroyed ego of one Finn Hudson.

* * *

 

“Mmm, oh  _fuck_ , Princess,” Puck moaned in the otherwise empty locker room as he rocked his hips, working his cock in and out of Kurt’s hot, soft lips without a thought besides how fucking hot the boy looked on his knees and how Puck never thought he’d see Kurt fucking Hummel in such a position, especially for him. “How the fuck do you even know how to do this?  _Fuck_!”

Kurt ran his teeth teasingly along Puck’s shaft, making the badass whimper like the whipped man he really was, then took him all the way down his throat, swallowing thickly before pulling all the way off and rasping up at Puck. “Mostly learned from you, Noah,” he growled, throat raw and voice absolutely wrecked. Puck shivered as Kurt worked him over with his hand, not quite enough to get him off, but enough to have him panting and swaying on his feet. “Santana might have given some helpful advice, too.”

Leaning in, Kurt kitten licked the weeping tip of Puck’s dick and he groaned, reaching down for Kurt’s hair before the countertenor slapped his hand away. “Uh, uh. You know better, Noah,” he reprimanded, which made the Jew growl.

“Such a bossy bitch…” he jerked with a whine when Kurt squeezed and tugged at his cock in a mostly painful way. “Alright, alright! Jeez, Princess. Don’t castrate me. I can’t fuck you if you rip my dick off…” His grumbling was met with rolled blue eyes, as it so often was.

Kurt sighed as he looked at Puck with what might have been pity. “Honestly, Noah. I hope you know my name is actually Kurt. Kay, You, Are, Tee. As in, not Princess? Sometimes I seriously wonder if you are actually aware of whose ass you’re sticking your dick in.” Kurt had stopped working his hand over Puck and the supposed badass glared in frustration.

“‘course I know who I’m fucking,” he snarled, grabbing Kurt roughly by the hips and shoving him bodily into the shower wall, pale chest colliding with cool tile as Puck aligned his body against Kurt’s back, cock snug against his already prepped ass. “Kurt fucking Hummel. Queen bitch. Tightest ass. My fucking Princess who nobody else ever gets to touch.” With that, Puck slid into Kurt without another warning, making the countertenor cry out wantonly. “You got that Kurt? You’re mine. That’s all I or anybody else ever needs to know.”

And if Kurt beamed a little every time Puck called him Princess from that day forward, he’d never admit it. Because ‘Princess’ was Puck-speak for ‘Mine’ just as ‘Noah’ was Kurt-speak for the same thing…


End file.
